


Lakery

by Bdeathday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdeathday/pseuds/Bdeathday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LouisdanHarry. HarrydanLouis. Cupcakes. Baby Shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lakery

**Author's Note:**

> Hanya imaginasi saya soal uhukkencanuhuk mereka kemarin

Louis mengernyitkan dahinya. Kekasihnya daritadi hanya duduk di sofa sembari memainkan ponsel. TV di depannya seolah terabaikan dan TV itu yang tampak seperti menonton Harry.

Louis menggeleng kecil sebelum meletakkan cangkir teh milik Harry di meja, tepat sebelah kanan dimana kaki Harry menetap sekarang. Kemudian Louis menyamankan diri dan mengambil satu cupcake dari kotak yang kini tinggal bersisa 4.

"Kau menghabiskan separuhnya, _Love ?"_ Protes Louis. Sedangkan yang mendapat protes hanya tersenyum lebar, menurunkan kakinya dari meja, dan memberi kecupan kecil di pipi Louis.

" _Well,_ aku tak mengira akan menghabiskan sebanyak itu." Harry mengambil cangkir yang diletakkan Louis tadi dan meminumnya.

Louis berdecak sebelum mengambil alih ponsel milik Harry dan mencari tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya begitu tertarik menatap benda berbentuk persegi empat itu sedari tadi. Twitter menjadi aplikasi pertama yang dia buka. Louis mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian menatap Harry yang kembali memakan cupcake keenamnya.

"Donna Summer ?"

Harry mengangguk. _Semua orang ingin tahu soal kencan cupcake kita, Lou._ Jawabnya kecil. Louis mendengus. Menutup aplikasi dengan simbol burung biru itu dan meletakkan ponsel kekasihnya di sebelah _box_ cupcake mereka.

Louis melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Harry sementara tangannya memeluk pinggang pemuda yang lebih muda. "Rasanya sudah lama kita tak keluar hanya berdua seperti tadi." Ujar Louis dan Harry menyetujuinya. " _Well,_ Kau pantas mendapatkannya setelah membahagiakan modest! tahun kemarin." Canda Harry yang dibalas dengan dengusan dari Louis. "Dan jangan lupa kalau kau harus  _berwisata_ dengan Danielle besok."

Louis menghela nafas panjang. Pemuda kelahiran Doncaster itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Harry dan semakin melesakkan kepalanya. "Aku tak ingin beranjak, Harold. Barang sesentipun darimu." Harry tertawa, mengecup puncak kepala Louis. " _Drama's King._ Pantas saja modest! senang sekali mengumpankanmu, _Tuan Aktor."_

Kelereng biru Louis memutar bosan. Rasanya begitu menyebalkan ketika harus melakukan apa yang tak ingin dilakukan dan mengakui apa yang sebenarnya tak terjadi. " _Yeah,_ karena modest! tahu akan besarnya prosentase gagal jika Niall yang melakukannya."

Harry tertawa semakin lebar, "Oh ! Aku ingat wajahnya ketika kita ditanya mengenai Rbb. Dia menatapmu seolah tengah menatap hantu."

Tawa kecil lolos kembali dari bibir Louis, "Ya, wajahmu juga sama menyeramkannya, Haz. Semua orang langsung menatapku - "

"Meski akhirnya aku yang harus menjawab karena kau hanya tersenyum aneh."

Louis bergumam _sorry_ lirih dan mengecup pundak Harry. Mereka tetap berada di posisi seperti itu sembari bercerita mengenai hal-hal _random_. Sampai -

"Hey, Lou." "Hmm."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Rbb, Kau tak lupa mengeringkannya kan ?"

Louis mengedipkan kelopak matanya dan menghentikan acara _mengendusleherHarry_ -nya dan -

" _Oh. Shit."_

 _-_ Louis berlari menuju mesin cucinya.

Harry tertawa melihatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin Sbb akan segera menggantikan seniornya karena _baby shower_ yang _terlalu lama._

 


End file.
